


黑（伪现实向）23 车

by BlingBlingPikaPika



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 14:43:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlingBlingPikaPika/pseuds/BlingBlingPikaPika





	黑（伪现实向）23 车

虽然话被无情地打断但是光一没有一丝迟疑，立刻扑了上去，搂住剛的腰，准确找到对方的唇深深地吻了下去。  
年轻人之间的冲动就像是一场午夜的篝火，激烈而不知疲倦。因为剛轻轻地叫痛光一才注意到自己这个姿势压下来让剛的小腿被折到了身后，连忙道歉，手附上剛的小腿来回安抚，但是逐渐抚摸就变了味道。  
光一的手顺着剛的短裤腿一路伸进去抓住了剛的阴茎，卷起来的裤腿都堆在了腰间，剛轻轻摆弄着身体说不舒服但是光一没有一点松开的意思，练舞时总会被指责的双手现在却灵活无比，不断挑逗着身下人的敏感带。  
舌尖也没有放过剛的意思，上衣早都不知所踪，一只手在下面活动着，另一只手则配合着，不停在剛身上留下痕迹。  
光一最近最喜欢留痕迹的一个地方，剛的下巴后面的阴影处，在这里留下痕迹的话轻易不会被别人发现，而且……看着剛被迫仰起的头，露出的洁白纤长的颈部，这样把最脆弱的部分显示在自己面前的剛……光一觉得自己瞬间要被欲望撑炸，怎么去排解这份躁动不安，只能靠着身下的这具充满年轻活力的身体。  
完全被欲望支配了的剛现在想得只有怎么样才能松一口气，光一过于激烈的动作让剛整个人有些应接不暇，被迫抬起的头大口大口喘着气，双眼因为过激的快感蒙上了水汽，抓着光一的肩膀轻轻叫着光一的名字企图得到更温柔的对待，却不知到这样才更激发了对方的兽性。  
光一脱掉剛的裤子，把抱枕垫在剛的脑后。终于有了喘息的机会，剛平躺在沙发上想要平息自己不稳的呼吸。  
抓住剛的小腿，顺势搭在自己肩上，一只手已经触到了剛的后穴，贪欢的年轻身体比它的主人更诚实地已经开始亲亲啃咬来试探的指尖。  
被现在的姿势刺激到羞耻心，剛不安地想要动作却被光一一巴掌拍在屁股上示意安静，瞬间从脸红到脖子，甚至上半身都微微泛红。剛眼睛里含着水光看着光一，用粘腻的声音发出闷哼。  
看着身下人动情的样子，剛也差不多到了能接受自己的程度，光一俯下身，轻轻搂住剛，“我进去了……”  
“套……”剛轻轻推了推光一，但是实在没有一丝力气了。  
“下次再说……”话还没说完光一已经把自己忙进了那份紧致里，剛的体温一直比常人高一点，所以被剛包裹着的感觉让自己简直舒服到要呻吟出来。  
看了眼剛没有任何痛苦的样子，光一调整自己的姿势慢慢开始动作，从慢到快，从浅到深。  
剛感觉自己像是在海面上的一条小船，随着波浪来回飘动完全由不得自己控制，忍不住心底泛起一丝恐惧，伸出手握住光一撑在自己脸颊边的手臂，用被光一的动作搞到颤抖的声音：“小…光……抱着我，抱，抱我……”  
听到剛的声音，光一缓了缓身下的动作，看着剛因为快感而泛红的眼角，就着插在剛体内的姿势把剛一把抱了起来，让剛整个人骑在自己的腿上，脸搭在剛的肩膀上，轻轻吻着剛的脖子，“好了，抱着你，那现在你自己动。”  
因为光一忽然停下来而释放不了的欲望让剛更加难过，“不要，不要，要小光，小光……呜嗯……”  
叹了一口气，光一拨开剛脸上挡住自己视线的乱发，吻了吻剛的唇，“真是拿你没办法，剛，你很任性诶。”  
躲开光一动自己头发的手，剛不满足光一的动作自己摆起腰来，“小光，小光……”  
带着鼻音的恋人的呼唤让光一瞬间呼吸变得粗重，一把箍住剛的腰，下身用力向上顶去，加快了动作频率的瞬间剛就只剩下破碎的呻吟。  
剛一把抱住光一的肩膀，好让自己稳住不被光一的动作撞到一边，趴在光一的肩上，不断呻吟的同时看着眼前光一的耳垂，玩心大起，一口叼了上去用舌尖轻轻舔弄着，鼻息全部喷在对方的耳廓上。  
看到光一这半边身子以肉眼看见的速度泛红，自己都快被做到喘不上气也要把零碎的笑声吐出来。  
“剛……”  
扶在光一身上一脸无辜地看着对方，“怎么了？欧，尼，酱。”  
光一的眸色瞬间变得深沉。  
剛还没反应过来的瞬间保持着自己下半身还含着光一的姿势就被翻了个身，整个人趴在沙发靠背上。  
光一立刻就贴了上来，手臂环住剛的脖子，另一只手  
搂着剛的腰，用尽全力在剛身上开始冲刺。  
“堂本剛，你今晚不要想着睡了。”


End file.
